The present invention relates to a vehicle turn control system which is arranged to generate a turn moment by controlling a brake fluid pressure applied to a brake cylinder of each wheel on the basis of vehicle turn information such as yaw rate and sideslip angle or sideslip speed, and a vehicle turn target value calculated based on a vehicle model.
A variety of vehicle turn control systems have been proposed. A typical vehicle turn control system is arranged to calculate a target value of a vehicle turn variable such as a yaw rate, a sideslip angle or sideslip speed on the basis of a vehicle model and to detect an actual value of the vehicle turn variable generated at the vehicle, and to control a braking force of each wheel so as to adjust the actual vehicle behavior variable to the target value. When the vehicle is put in an excessive oversteer or understeer state that is a turning state out of a tire gripping range, such a conventional vehicle turn control system enables the vehicle turning state to return to the tire gripping range by generating a returning spin moment at the vehicle through the brake control. Further, another vehicle turn control system is arranged to previously apply a pre-charge of pressure to a wheel cylinder to be intensified in order to improve a responsibility as to the generation of braking force of a wheel cylinder to be intensified in pressure from zero pressure.